


A New Beginning

by Padfootastic



Series: Muggle!AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prequel to Wolfstar, muggle!AU, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootastic/pseuds/Padfootastic
Summary: It's Lily's first day at University, and she feels a sense of freedom she's never felt before. Being away from her family has done wonders for her.Sirius Black is the first to encounter the vivacious, fun loving, extremely flirty Lily Evans.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this as a sort of background info for Moving In. It's basically how Lily and Sirius became friends. There should be a follow up piece to this sometime in the future for how Lily and James became friends as well ;)   
> Hope you enjoy!

Lily sighed with happiness as she entered the huge classroom. Even though she had known this day was coming, it hadn't really sunk in until she stepped foot in here, the smell of paper and old books and stationery overwhelming her senses.

Ever since she was 11 she had wanted to get out of her house. In a place where everyone was either a doctor or an engineer, aiming for the liberal arts was nothing short of disgraceful. She had always felt different, felt like a freak for wanting what she did. It didn't help that Petunia, her older sister, was the 'normal' one, the 'sane one', the one who was most like her parents, on the path to becoming an engineer.

She could clearly remember the first time her mother had looked at her with derision. She was 11 and painting had always been her passion. And although she could see her family's disapproval, they would always brush it off as childish fantasies that she would grow out of because how could she not with a family like hers that emphasized logic and reason over all else?

But, one day, her mother had told her to put her pencils and paints away. She had refused, her mother had scornfully asked her what good those paintings would ever do. And being the naive 11 year old she was, she had cheerfully replied that she would get rich by selling her paintings one day.

She could never forget how her mother had reacted. She had ripped the sheets and pencils out of her hands and thrown on into the trash right in front of her eyes. That day had changed her little girl view on her family and her passion forever.

But now she was away, she was free and she didn't have to go back home to  _those_ people. Even though this was a sleepy little town and the rent she was paying was just a  _little too high_ , it was fine because she had gotten away from home and she was studying what she wanted.

"Uh, hi?" A voice from behind and a hand moving in front of her face broke her away from her thoughts.

She turned around, startled. There was an incredibly attractive, raven haired man about her age standing behind her. He had hooded grey eyes, and a silver stud in his nose, half of his wavy hair was pinned back and he was just painfully sexy.

"Gods, you're hot," Lily accidentally blurted out before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, a horrified expression on her face.

The other man blinked, his lips twitching just a tiny bit. "I-uh, thanks."

"I would like to do some really forbidden things to you, you know," she continued, not knowing where all this was coming from. The attractive guy's lips twitched even more but he didn't say anything, probably to spare her from embarrassing herself further.

"But, I've recently shifted any my room isn't fit for one person, let alone two wanting to get it on so I can't really do anything about that," she finished, closing her eyes in defeat at the end. She really,  _really_ needed to invest in a filter for her mouth, because at times like this when it went off on its own without her control, it ended up getting her in some pretty sticky situations, like this.

The man in front of her dissolved into fits of laughter at her words, even wiping a tear that had leaked out of his eye, "Oh lord, I really needed that. You know, it's hard to listen to you with a straight face, are you always like this?"

Lily nodded sheepishly, "Pretty much, yeah."

The man nodded, "I think we'll get along great then. I'm Sirius, by the way."

"Seriously?" Lily asked incredulously. The main- Sirius- raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, leading her to believe he was actually telling the truth. Imagine that, having Sirius as a name!

"Well, in that case, I'm Lily!" she introduced herself cheerfully, "I'm afraid it's not as exotic a name as  _Sirius."_

"I'm afraid it'll have to do," Sirius sniffed pompously, though his grey eyes were glittering with mischief and amusement.

Lily grinned at him, glad to have made a friend in her first class of her first day. She really hadn't expected it to happen. "You ready for our first lesson?"

Sirius sighed, "Ah yes, let's go in, shall we?"

"We shall," Lily replied in the same tone.


End file.
